Lloyd Ryune
Supplemental Information Hair color: Slightly dark brown Headgear: Headphones Eye color: Hazel Brown Earphones: (1st design) Grey with blue lights. (2nd design) '''White with blue lights. '''Dress: (1st design) A grey japanese school uniform for boys,with red from his top,dark grey slip-on shoes,and a brown belt.Underneath his top,he has a black sleeveless shirt.He also has an exphere on his wrist to make him have the ability to sing.' (2nd design)' A brown turtleneck with a dark brown stripe,with a splash of wine red on the end of his sleeves including the top of his turtleneck,along with two control buttons on each side of the arms.He also wore a white vest with red stripes,with a print of blue wings on the back.From the bottom,he had white pants with light brown stripes at the bottom,with speakers on each leg,and also a brown belt to go along with it.His shoes are light grey slip-ons,and on the bottom are brown soles with a blue lining on the back.He also has an exphere on his wrist to make him have the ability to sing. Nationality/Race: Japanese/American Favorite Catchphrase: "I'll be okay,as long as you have confidence." ( ぼくは大丈夫だ。限り、あなたは自信を持っているとして。 ) Other friends Mori Fukane (Best friend and reading buddy;admires him as a friend,but gets really embarrassed when being teased by him) Rizumu Teion '(Best friend,idol and loyal friend;it's unusual to bond with a cyborg,but it doesn't bother them,because Lloyd refers to Rizumu as his idol,and mostly visits him for concert events in Harmony Town.) 'Namida (Best friend;sister figure) Kenta Chikune (Friend and idol;shares a brotherly relationship) Neon Rushi (Best friend;they both had a lot in common) Hana Kiramekine (Best friend;flower power pals) Cody (Best friend and drawing partner) Kyoryu (Best friend;they both love giving each other hugs,and eating pineapples!) Sasayaki-san (Friend/Internet buddy;she and Lloyd are both soft speakers,so they both get to chat with each other sometimes) Ame Shirohi (Best friend;they love to sing together,and hang out during a rainy day) ♥ *'Facts on Lloyd and Copper's relationship* '♥':' * Lloyd and Copper both love to be romantic with each other,but they don't like being seen doing so. * Copper tends to get into cat fights,so Lloyd is always having to stop Copper from hurting anyone. * Lloyd is very interested in Copper's neko appearance,and will tend to nag Copper with constant questions about it. * Copper feels very strangely flirty and shy around Lloyd,and he doesn't know why. But he likes it. Lloyd is the same way. * CopperCross & Lloyd Ryune met after Copper's little brother (SilverCross) introduced him to Silver's best friend,Lloyd Ryune. Ever since then,Lloyd Ryune has developed a crush on Copper. Then,after six months of having the crush,Lloyd nervously confessed to CopperCross,and CopperCross accepted Lloyd's confession. They've been boyfriends ever since. Fun Facts about Lloyd Ryune *He's very shy against girls,and sometimes boys(when getting too close). *He was fully human at first,but due to an incident,he was reprogrammed to have an artificial mind,but he's still fully human. *He never gets mad,but one of his feelings could show occasionally. *He's very sensitive about the way he looks comparing to humans. *He loves to read,especially chapter books. *He can be soulless whenever his exphere is taken off,but when it's back on,he's back to normal. However,as of currently,he's now able to take off his exphere without problems(when putting on other clothes like pajamas,swimwear,etc.). *He brings Popo along sometimes. *He also loves nature. *He has three favorite fruits: Apple,Pineapple,and Dragon fruit(although he prefers dragon fruit on his top 3). *He's kind of a soft speaker,slightly. *He loves planting flowers.He even had a little plant in his garden. *He hardly makes any friends from the beginning when he became an utauloid,but now he gets used to it. *He's uke,mostly because of his shota-like looks,and voice. *He would probably get excited by placing his hands on each cheek,blushing at the same time. He does sometimes when he talks about romance-related things. * He has a habit of moaning,especially when he gets TOO excited,but he would most likely stop because that embarrasses himself,especially in public. * He can be quite of a crybaby sometimes,but he'll try to cheer himself up either with a smile,or by singing. * He has eyes that sparkled whenever he blushes in some sort of a romantic manner,especially when he's close to someone he knew. * He and Drayo are cousins,knowing that they had the same last name,but they're different races. * He doesn't like to wear female clothing,or anything that reveals too much skin(except swimsuits),cause that makes him really embarrassed. * He's bisexual,that means he's attracted to both males and females. * He has an exphere on his left hand(most likely on different outfit designs). His exphere is really different,and acts differently than the ones from 'Tales of Symphonia',though it's shape is still round,and it still has that pretty blue color. Whenever Lloyd sings with his exphere on,it glows brightly,and tends to glow a lighter blue color when he sings loud and strong. He still sings even without his exphere. Voice Configuration Lloyd's voicebank is in romaji and in hiragana(oto.) He's designed for singing trance,and ballad. But pop,rock,techno,etc. might do if you'd like. CV Configurations(For Lloyd Ryune Act2): * His voice sounds better when you add the flag Y20H20Y0g-7.(For resampler users) * For fresamp users(as an alternative use), add the flag F1Y20H20Y0g-7. VCV Configurations(For Lloyd Ryune VCV 1.0): * His voice sounds better when you add the flag BRE0E50F1g0.(For resampler users) * For moresampler users(as an alternative use), add the flag g4Mt15Mo15Mb-30e. Lloyd's voicebank is now up! *'Act1(CV)': http://www.mediafire.com/?4ynjbjzzu2dym42 (OLD) *'Act2(CV)': http://bowlroll.net/up/dl7941 (He sounds better in Act2! Act2 has two extra sounds,and a better oto made by my good friend,0FrannyP.) *'VCV JP 1.0(VCV) '''https://bowlroll.net/file/148105 'https://soundcloud.com/whiteteddy193/lloydryune-universe Demo' Coming Soon(When Twins193 gets a new mic): *'Append ~Eternal~ https://soundcloud.com/whiteteddy193/ulooksocoooooool Demo *'''Append ~Angelic~ Usage Clause Lloyd Ryune is made by and belongs to Twins193. If you make him sing some songs,please credit me. I'll be glad to see it when you're done! Rules: #1:'Lloyd isn't interested in R-18 stuff like nudity(unless if shared privately),and violence(well,violence and gore is ok,but other things that make me queasy won't do),but you could ask me permission if you want to draw him in R-18 stuff like that. '#2:'Don't be too serious to mess him up,including his oto files. '#3:'Don't steal and don't claim it as your own. '#4:'If you want to draw fanart of him,it's ok to do so. '#5:'''Lloyd Ryune was not made for commercial use. #6:His name,profile,and image '''can't be used in any RP,forum,or online games,unless it's the author herself. Category:UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Male UTAUloid Category:CV Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:VCV Category:CV Banks Category:VCV Banks Category:Voicebanks from North America Category:North America